OH WOMANIA !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: alag hei Teri har ada , alag hei tera har fasana , ek pal me aansoo , duje hoto pe tarana ! jb bhi tere karib aau , har pal nit naveli lage tu . O Womania ! muze toh bas ek paheli lage tu ! Abhirika os .plz , r & r.


HI FRIENDS .

I am here with a small fluffy OS ... it was requested by our dear _**GUDDI** **ABHIRIKA** **FAN.**_

...

Today is her _**HAPPYWALA.** **BIRTHDAY** **JI**_ !

...

Lets wish her whole heartedly .

...

..

* * *

 _ **OH W** **OMANIYA**_ !

* * *

...

The gorgeous girl in mid twenties entered in the restaurant . she ran her vision to find a empty place to seat . All the young necks irresistibly turned to have a look at her hopefully expecting her to fill up the empty seat next to them .

Being well aware of them , she began walking , could hear sigh let out from each table.

He too was not exceptional , his expressive eyes had the same hidden wish . but like other fellows he didn't give up when she crossed him and went ahead .

 **" Excuse me , miss ! "** ... she stopped , turned and raised her brows at him .

 **" Yeh apka rumal gir gaya tha , "** ... he quickly picked up the hanky laying in the midway and forwarded to her.

she alternately gazed the hanky in his hand and then him .

She - **" ladki ko impress krne ki yeh tarkib kuch purani nhi lgti hei ? ... try some thing new next time , best luck ."**

ignoring the sadness over his face , she headed towards the corner two seater that recently vacated.

 **" mam! apka order ? "** ... waiter asked standing near her table.

 **" ek min! "** ... she said while going through the menu card handed over to her.

 **" Aap humare restaurant ka pasta try kr sakti hei ! "** ... the waiter suggested with leaning head .

 **" Aur usme kya special hei ? "** ... she asked with curious expression.

 **" humare yaha whole wheat pasta puri trha olive oil me cook hota hei with white sauce , herbs and lots of broccoli . so apki jesi diet conscious lady ke liye perfect rahega . "**

she chuckled with his answer. **... " diet conscious? ... impressive ! ... customers ko kya pasand ayega iski kafi jankari hei tumhe ? " .**.. she delivered praising words.

the waiter bowed his head and replied ... **" sorry mam ! ... apko kya pasand ayega iski jankari muze nhi unn sahab ko jyada hei aur lgta hei wo sahi bhi hei."**

she followed the direction of his index finger and surprised . The same young man flashed his teeth.

she twitched her nose .

Turning to the waiter , She placed her order little loudly **\- " no ! pasta nhi , mereliye tum bas ek cappuccino lekr aao . "**... she couldn't stop herself from stealing a glance at him .

Her lips curled up when saw his gloomy face . he looked visibly hurt .

Again ignoring him, she started looking outside the glass partition.

...

while sipping her cappuccino , unmindfully , her gaze fell over him . he was biting a sand witch with lowered head .

 _A young handsome man , with chocolate complexion , and dynamic magnetic personality . his taste of outfits was quite casual , pair of blue jeans , checkered shirt and gray coat ..._

 **" but still he looks killer in these clothes !** _" ... she admired him with a sweet smile. and the same time he glared her , their eyes met and remained mingled in each other . she felt a irresistible pull in that deep , black pair of eyes._

her mind alerted her , **... " Tarika ! ... not again ! pehle hi tumhara dil tuta hua hei , ab firse nhi . " .**.. she lowered her head .

but her heart was stubborn enough not to listen her mind. it actually began liking this hide and seek game. before it could do something crazy , she got up from her seat and headed towards the billing counter . she paid the bill and vanished behind the door.

An hour later ,

she was strolling in a mall .. her gaze fell over a beautiful one piece short dress , the same time , she dashed inside the shoppy .

She took the dress and moved in front of the full length mirror , while checking her image in mirror , she suddenly found those two eyes starring her constantly . he was behind her at some distance. , when their eyes met , he quickly made face nodding his head negatively and looked other side . she knitted a line over her forehead .

She went to the counter and asked for some other dresses , she could feel his gaze on her back . taking another dress , she again came before the mirror , but disappointed when found him nodding again .

 **Urgh ! .. mein kiyun uski pasand ko itni aehmiyat de rhi hun?** ... she frowned .but unwillingly , again dragged herself in front of the mirror with one more dress . glared him . her annoyance flee away when saw him giving assent with a naughty smile .

 **samazta kya hei apne aap ko? Aankh marta hei muze ? ..** . she was unable to tolerate his mischievousness ,

but why does she felt helpless in front of this STRANGER? ... she had no answer for this question .

finally ,she decided to buy the same dress and left the shop at the earnest .

...

...

She entered in side the grocery mart .

...

 **Ok, list ke according toh meine sab kuch le liya , lets check for cold drinks now** ... she turned the trolley and headed towards the left side .

 **Oh ! ...** her hands immediately stopped pushing the trolley .

 **Tum? ...** she hissed .

 **Han mein!** ... he replied innocently .

what the hell brought him here ? .. she burst out ... **mera piche kr rhe ho? .. han !**

 **sorry ! ...** he pleaded .

 **samazte kya ho apne apko tum? pehle restaurant , fir shop aur ab yaha ! ...** he was really very annoyed now .

 **listen yar !** ... he came forward to hold her hand .

Tarika stepped back - **hey ! how dare you touch me ?**

Man - **plz , meri bat toh suno .**

Tarika - **dekho ! durr rho muzse , warna mei shor machaungi!**

Man - **aien !**

Till now , people started gathering around them . realizing their approach towards him , he raised his hands ... **dekhiye , aap log samaz rhe hei, wesa kuch nhi hei . mein inhe ched nhi rha ... yar tum bhi toh bolo kuch ...** the last sentence was for her who purposely ignored him .

...

 **Oh ab toh mar gye** ... he closed his eyes .

Suddenly a voice heard - **Rukiye sab log ! ... meine kaha rukiye .**

He opened his eyes , and saw Tarika with shocked expressions , he too followed her gaze to see a girl of her age entering in the scene .

Man - J **enny , tum ?**

Jenny replied excitedly - **han Abhijeet ! .. mein!**

Jenny came between him and the crowd - **dekhiye mein inhe bahut achhi trha se janti hun . mere dost hei yeh ..**. listening her , the colors from Tarika s face faded up .

Jenny continued **\- aap logoko jarur koi galat fahmi hui hei , yeh CID se hei , kbhi kisi aurat ko ched nhi sakte .**

facing to Tarika , she moved closer to Abhijeet ... **dekhiye mam! ... aap ko chedne ka inka koi irada nhi tha , yeh toh mere sath hei , look at him , he is such a innocent fellow ."** ... her hand crept on his cheek .

Abhijeet was noticing Tarika s expressions keenly , suddenly he felt the temperature raised of the surrounding environment , today he realized the exact meaning of the phrase , **some one is boiling in anger .**

Uff ! still she looks so hot!

...

Tarika grinned her teeth and walked away stamping her feet ...

Before Abhijeet try to stop her , he was pulled back .

Jenny - **Abhijeet ! .. kaha jar he ho?**

Abhijeet looking at tarika going away - **woh !**

Jenny grasped him by his arm – **aaj toh tum bal bal bache, college me flirt krte the yeh toh mei janti hun par abhi bhi tumhari woh adat gayi nhi? ..hmm .**

Abhijeet - **Jenny , tum samzi nhi . mein toh ...**

Jenny cut him - **mein toh kya ? ... yaha mall me uss ladki ke sath flirt kr rhe the? ... dekha na kitna gussa ho gyi who? Agar mein nhi ati toh mar khane wale the tum!**

Abhijeet **\- arey who bat nhi hein .**

Jenny - **fir kya bat hei** ? **shadi shuda lag rhi thi yar who** !

Abhijeet finally broke out - **han , janta hun ki who shadi shuda hein . infact , mein nhi janunga toh kon janega ? .. meine hi us se shadi ki hein , ... meri ek louti biwi hei woh !**

His answer left her with widely opened eyes and O shaped mouth .

Next few moments went literally blank , and suddenly she burst out in laugh .

 **Abhijeet - what ? ... tum has kiyun rhi ho? Mazak nhi chal rha yaha?**

Sensing his frustration , she controlled her laugh .

Jenny asked - **shadi kab** ki?

Abhijeet replied disheartenly - **ho gya ek sal . aaj hi toh humari first anniversary hein .**

Jenny patted hie hand - **yar dil chota na kr , hota hein .**

Abhijeet didn t reply and again gazed the way where she vanished .

Jenny - **you know one thing , Abhijeet ?**

Getting no response from him , she continued .

Jenny - **shadi ke bad shuru shuru ke dino me esa hota hein ... like ladai zagda , narazgi n all .**

Abhijeet - **aur fir bad me?**

Jenny shrugged **\- bad me ? .. bad me adat pad jati hei.**

Abhijeet shouted - **what ?**

Jenny - **arey baba , mazak kr rhi thi . chil !.. ab ese hi dekhte rahoge ya use manaoge bhi?**

Abhijeet heaved a s igh - **kaha jau? .. pta bhi nhi hei , kidhar gyi hein?**

Jenny cupped his face - **tum ladke na .. sach me kuch nhi samazte? ... grocery le rhi thi , right ?**

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly .

Jenny - **grocery lekr yaha waha thodi na ghumegi , ghar hi gyi hogi ... now goo .. and all the best .**

His face lit up and thanking her , he ran towards the parking area .

...

...

He opened the door with his keys .

His eyes searched for her presence but didn t find her .

Abhijeet - **bed room me hogi .**

...

Scene in the bed room ,

Abhijeet got tensed - **Yeh toh yaha bhi nhi hein ! ...** ( he called her little loudly) **.. tarika yarr ! please maf kr do , kaha ho ? ...**

 **Dekho I know , muzse galti ho gyi hei but iss trha se chup rehkr tum muze saza mat do ! ... dekho , tum jo chahe , dusri koi bhi saza do par muzse yun naraz hokr chup mt ho , please .**

and sensed some ones presence close behind him ...

 **saza ?** ... he turned back to see his love in the same out fit , spreading her arms to him **...**

with no more words , he entered in her hug , ... **I love you , too !**

Tarika chuckled ... **meine I love you kb bola ?**

Abhijeet **\- Abhi .**

then he whispered in her ears ... **I am sorry , love , aaj humari wedding anniversary hein , yeh maloom hote hue bhi , mene tumhe waqt nhi diya .**

she stirred her head in his chest ... **no , I am sorry , tumhare kam ka importance jante hue bhi mene tumhe apne sath rukne ki zid ki , aur tumpr gussa bhi kiya . lekin fir bhi tum mere liye time nikalkr aa gye the par mein hun ki tumhe har jagha avoid krti rhi , restaurant me , shop me aur mall me bhi .**

Abhijeet **\- achha thik hei , ab who sab bhul jao .**

He separated her from him , and smiled looking at her from top to toe .

Abhijeet slid his hand on her cheek - **you are looking very beautiful .**

She blushed hard .

Suddenly, something strike in his mind ... **Tarika muze lga ki jenny ki pagal bate sunkr tum muzpr bahut naraz hogi , par yaha toh tum ...**

Tarika placed her hand on his chest **\- jb tum aur jenny bat kr rhe the , mein wahi thi ... uski bate sunkr muze ehsas hua ki agar tumhari college friend tumhe itna samaz sakti hei , toh mein kiyun nhi ? ... aur fir mein ghar chali ayi .**

Abhijeet pulled her again in his loving embrace - **oh tarika , tum ladkiyo ko samazna sach me impossible hei . I am so lucky to have you in my life ...** he pecked her forehead .

Tarika **\- Abhijeet ! who sab toh thik hein , par aaj ka humara special din toh kharab ho gya na?**

Sensing her sad tone , abhijeet consoled her , ... **hey tarika ! its all right ! ... hum ab celebrate krenge na ? ...**

 **Tarika - kese ? .. ghar me kuch nhi hein aur ab tk shops bhi band ho gayi hogi .**

Abhijeet assured her with his sweet smile **\- don t worry , mein hun na , dekhna , iske age sab achha hi hoga .**

And same time , due to power cut , the house sunk in darkness ,

Tarika couldn t suppress her laughter ... **Abhi ! sab achha hoga?**

Abhijeet wrapped his one hand around her shoulder **ofcourse , hoga ... come .**

He took some candles from side tables drawer and brought her at the terrace .

 **Baitho;** ... he made her to sit next to small table kept there .

Tarika was curiously observing his all activities **.. Abhijeet ! kya kr rhe ho?**

Abhijeet **\- dekhti jao ...**

And he ran down in kitchen .

...

After five minutes , she saw him returning with a plate in his hands and placed it on the table . forwarding the knife to her , he said ... **chalo , jaldi se cake kato!**

Tarika chuckled while getting sight of his so called CAKE ... four bread slices layered one above other , each covered with strawberry jam and cherry on the top of them .

Tarika signaling to the jam sand witch - **cake ?**

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly - **kitchen me itna hi mila .**

Tarika took his hand in her hand and gently cut that special cake , she fed him one bite , ... **happy anniversary , Abhi!**

Abhijeet too fed her , **.. happy anniversary to you , too .**

his eyes were sparkling in that dim light . tarika raised her eye brows .

He shrugged carelessly and the very next moment , she found her self in his tight embrace and her eyes remained wide opened when realized his lips softly getting hold of. her lips , she smiled under her throat and closed her eyes , started responding him , soon the soft touch turned into wild kiss .

The night was indeed very passionate .

...

...

...

* * *

The end .

Hope you people liked it? i know kafi ghisa pita idea tha bt bear krna .:)

Plz review .

Hasta La Vista .

Its me MEGHANA .


End file.
